Their Sky
by natsu0027
Summary: After Tsuna's tragic death, his guardians fell in deep depression. This made the first generation want to help them. But Giotto's help send them to a world where Tsuna already has his guardians, some teenagers that look too familiar... the Arcobaleno?
1. Introduction

**Title:** Their Sky.

**Summary**: After Tsuna's tragic death, his guardians fell in deep depression. This made the first generation want to help them. But Giotto's help send them to a world where Tsuna already have his guardians, some teenagers that look too familiar... the Arcobaleno?

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Hints of All27.

**Disclaimer**: KHR! isn´t mine~ OTL

_Need beta D:_

**A/N:** Ok, be nice, I´m new (so flames keep away) and just not so good with my English, so if you can help... please help! :3 I´ll be thankful ^^ Hope you like it, I tried really hard to write this and I´m so excited!

Thanks for reading~

* * *

**Introduction**

::

"_Relax Hayato; everything is going to be fine"_

His dumb body started to shake, and the pink-haired woman run to his side quickly. Trying to stop the violent movements she shouted his name repeatedly while hugging him in a strong grip.

Slowly, his eyes started to open and warm tears fell from his dark green eyes; since when those emerald eyes were that dark? Bianchi didn't know. But she was aware of what trigger the darkness in her baby brother.

"Hayato" she started at the sight of his eyes on her. "Want a bath? I can prepare it." Her offer snapped the boy, and just in that moment he really was awake.

"Bianchi… told you to don´t enter in my room." He said to his worried sister with a frown in his face. Breaking apart the hug, he tried to get up from his bed, but a dizzy feeling keep him still in his sit position.

"You need to rest more, it was just an hour."

"That's enough. I haven´t finished yet."

"But Hayato! All this week you just slept ten hours! It's not healthy!" The desperation from her voice didn't startle him. And the silver-haired just make her apart. The dizzy feeling still there, but he ignore it; like he did with her sister so many times till now.

"No." she walked hurriedly and stopped in front of him using her body as a wall. "You can´t do this all alone. How about me? I ca-"

"No" he interrupted immediately. "I don't want help. He used to do the same amount every day. Day by day, and even that he had the time to listen us, to help us, to be there for us!" His suffocated look wasn't showing his real distress. Bianchi just wanted to hug him tight without letting him go. "Always with a smile on his face." And tears appeared again, covering those dark green eyes.

The heavy atmosphere kept her in silence. Motionless in her spot, Bianchi couldn't do anything to hold him, when he passed next to her.

"Don't leave!" She tried again to stop him. "Ev-everything is going to be fine." She attempted to quote _his_ words, her last resource.

Hayato froze in his spot and said nothing. Looking his back, the pink-haired woman thought that this time she won, and walked to his brother side with a relieve smile in her face. This was a start, she just need to convince him to rest a little bit more. But her smile vanished when she found a frown on his face.

In a rough movement he push away the hand in his shoulder that she put there to reassured him.

"Nothing is fine anymore" Were the last words he said, walking away.

::

G and the others were well aware of what Giotto was thinking; but couldn't say anything, they were thinking the same.

Through the rings them all were watching and feeling all the pain in the tenth generation's hearts. Their sky was gone, and all the elements without a place to be were just lost and desolated.

"We can use the rings' power." Giotto decide to say getting all his guardians attention.

"What take you so long?" The red-haired said what all of them were thinking. The thankful smile that appeared in Giotto´s face showed his feelings towards all his guardians support.

"So, what is the plan?" Asked Asari.

At that, the seriousness in Giotto´s expression appeared; and all the guardians give him all their attention.

"Send them to another dimension."

Silence.

Confusion started to pool in their gaze the longer they stared until Knuckle raised his voice to talk.

"The rings can do that?!" almost yell.

"I think so… "

"Think so?"

"If you don´t know keep your nose out of it." Was the warning of his cloud.

"But it´s still a reliable option!"

"Reliable where?!" Shouted a exasperate Lampo.

"Giotto. I know you´re trying to help them but this travel dimension thing can´t be the solution."

Sadness was about to cover all his face until some creepy voice appear.

"Nufufufu~ if Primo wants to try this travel thing with those guinea pigs, I don´t have a problem. You have my total support, Primo~" Cue, all the stares on his melon-shaped hair.

"Thanks Daemon!"

"He´s just mocking you!" yelled the storm.

Giotto rubbed the back of his head, "... It's fine, I guess. He´s giving his support and even if it's just for his diversion I´m really thankful." At that, the rest of his guardians down their heads thoughtfully.

G took a look to his ring one more time, and the image of a exhausted silver-haired boy reading and signing papers, going to missions restless, and losing meals and sleep, appears in his head.

The storm sight loudly, no more complains in him. "I'm in."

Asari too, recalled all the days he saw his descendant practicing his sword on edge with that permanent frown and that angry look in his gaze, so uncanny in the rain.

Lampo took a glimpse in his descendant live, and all what he saw was a dark room and wet pillows. Mess, desolation, and an emotionless body isolated from everything. So pacific thunder. An odd view, indeed.

Knuckle wasn't ignorant of all the sadness in his descendant. Even if his family was always there for support, the sun wasn't shiny anymore, fake words, fake calm, and an always fake smile on his face. His extremeness gone since that day and maybe it wouldn't appear again.

Daemon wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all. The mist was supposed to maintain Vongola just as how he planned. But these descendants were doing everything wrong. The male part was running away uncontrolled, killing and making disasters. While the female counter part was just still in the same place as ever, next to that shrine with white roses in her hands.

Alaude wasn't concerned. No. He didn't care that his descendant was totally vexed killing Mafiosi everywhere, or searching for the culprits' families and allies for their imminent extermination. What he couldn't tolerate was that all this was happen with the help of that pineapple head. When a cloud needed the help of somebody, the cloud was always independent, and flied free. Why the need of that creepy support.

"Let´s do this." Was the unison phrase. Giotto stare with wide eyes at their friends, a stare that vanish revealing a wide smile on his face.

"Guys! Thank you!"

And with that said, the rings started to shine brightly covering the entire white place where they were located. An incredulous power engulfed them all and the mix of all the flames started to reflect a different world.

A World where Sawada Tsunayoshi was still alive.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaa~ I´m so excited! It´s over... the intro xD It´s something, ne?

I´ll hope you can give me your support :3!

Ciao~


	2. Awkward situation

**Title:** Their Sky.

**Summary**: After Tsuna's tragic death, his guardians fell in deep depression. This made the first generation want to help them. But Giotto's help send them to a world where Tsuna already have his guardians, some teenagers that look too familiar... the Arcobaleno?

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: KHR! doesn´t belong to me~

**Pairing**: Hints of All27.

_Betated by **knight-of-Decimo :D! Thank you~ **_

**A/N: **Well I returned! :D I´m so happy about all the follows and favorites w! Thank you so much! I really hope my fic could catch your interest till the end :3 I spent all day in front of my laptop this time D:! My mom is so scary! QwQ! But I made it! SO proud of myself~ Even if it could contain some mistakes, please be patient it´ll be betated! :D! But if you found some scary mistakes just tell me, ne?

Thanks for the reviews~ :D!

**xDarkxKurokox, **thank you for the supporting! I´m so happy! You were the first! w!

** Belle-kurama-style-bankai, **oww~ yeah the teen version w! Let´s wait ¬ w¬

**Silent-melody2413, **QwQ thank you so much! for all the corrections! I was careful this time! Hope none of those mistakes pass away owo!

** TSUNA27,** Thank you so much! Hope you like the rest of the story :3

**Guest, **hmmm~ well maybe another fic with that trama~ I liked it this way xD But that´s a good idea!

_**Edited 05/23/13**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Awkward**** situation**

**Past: 4 years ago**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was not a ordinary boy just at his thoughts, he had an absolute ability to attract the disaster. And he could feel that this time it was going to be the worse situation ever.

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready!" The cheerful voice of his mother announced his time to wake up. But Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, a petite boy with fluffy gravity-defying brown hair, and caramel eyes, could just stare at his clock in the wall. Totally awake.

It was seven and a half, a little early for someone like him. But it couldn't be helped, it was the fault of that creepy feeling nagging him. This disturbing sensation started last night, when for some reason his so helpless father made a call. He didn't say anything unusual, though. Just the usual ¨How's papa's boy? Is Tsuna-chan a good kid? Is he? Is he?¨ For God's sake, he was eight years old, not five.

"Tsu-kun! Dear, are you ready?!" But his mother was happier than ever for the call, "Don't make mama go up there~!", the chuckles and little jokes were a real proof of that. And Tsuna couldn't be more thrilled enough for the sound of her mother's giggles, but that call give him the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Something really bad for his sake.

"Dear~!"

"Coming mom!" He shouted back. Deciding that it was time to get ready for the insufferable school, he got up and ran to the bathroom.

It must be nothing. He reassured himself. Also, it wasn't the first night without sleep from that kind of feeling, it happened before and nothing extraordinary happened. Just me under someone's blow at the end of the day, like always. But this time was different, he didn't feel in danger, it was more like he needed to be really cautious of something.

And when the teacher announced that some new students were transferred to their school, he couldn't be less concerned about it. Just the image of some new students to bully him was enough to keep his concentration on the light-blue sky at the other side of the window.

"Chaos." The deep voice of one of the transfer students made its way through his ears, followed by the squeals of captivated girls; Tsuna just ended up drawing his total attention to the raven-haired boy in front of the class.

He was a tall eight-year-old boy, he thought. In an Italian suit, with a fedora, and a green chameleon sitting on the brim of his hat. Even though, that wasn't the most intriguing part. The odd thing was that that cool looking boy was staring directly at him. Cue a furiously blush all over Tsuna's face. He wasn't used to that kind of attention.

"My name is Reborn." Tsuna couldn't help but wonder why he felt a strange chill down his spine. And the look the raven boy was giving him, didn't help at all. Disconcert and intrigue, but not a menace, was the aura surrounding at so out of the ordinary person.

Tsuna didn't even imagine that the encounter with the boy with the fedora hat and curious chameleon, was the beginning of most of his troubles; but also, the welcoming of his beloved friends and family.

::

* * *

::

**Present: Namimori town**

"Takeshi, oi Takeshi!" A familiar voice urged the unconscious form of a tall raven haired boy.

"Dad?" Takeshi mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around in confusion, and then directly to his dad's figure. "What are you doing here?" He asked, a frown covering his features; getting a worried expression on his dad's face.

"You were helping me with the errands and suddenly you fainted." His father related while he was trying to help his son to get up from the floor. "Are you ok? Takeshi?" His son was looking at him with wide eyes, and a fearful expression covering all him. "Takeshi?"

"Oh… Oh, I see…" He answered still looking so lost for his father liking. And Takeshi didn´t take long to show a reassured smile to his father to erase his concern. "I think I´m still dizzy haha!" It was a long time since he faked a laugh to anybody. He was too tired to even try. But this time it was his father that was in front of him, in a really awkward situation, and he couldn´t think of another solution.

"It´s better if you take a nap."

"Yeah" It was all that he said. He turned around to look for the usual stairs directed to his room. Oh, there they were, still in the same place as two years ago when he decided to travel to Italy with his new family, hoping that leaving his dad behind was the best for him and the right decision.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi just looked at the retreating form of his son going up the stairs. The odd feeling inside his chest when he looked inside those desolated eyes of his usual happy-going boy was distressing him. Something about that different aura surrounded his boy, it made him feel that this Takeshi wasn´t his boy anymore, he wasn´t the same, it was that mature and lonely aura, and those eyes… It wasn´t him, but at the same time, it was.

Already in his old room the eighteen year old Yamamoto Takeshi looked around, too confused to even realize his new figure, technically speaking, his old figure.

"What is happening?" He asked to himself closing his door. His clock was marking the seven o clock, it was already dark outside.

He was in Japan. Namimori. His hometown. When had he returned? Did someone of the Vongola send him home? That doesn´t explain what his father was talking about, he was doing something and then fainted. And all he could remember was his sword in his hands. His sword… He didn´t mind to search for it. It wasn´t there. He could feel it. Unconsciously he raised his hand to touch his ring finger in the other. And was surprise to find nothing. This was sinking him to a new kind of depression.

"The ring…" It wasn´t like losing his sword, it wasn´t the same feeling, losing his ring was million times worse. That ring represented all he was, all he was aiming to be, and all the links with his beloved ones. "Where…?" And just in the moment when he started desperately looking for that precious treasure among all his belongings, he took a look at the image in front of him where a mirror stood.

_No way. _The figure of his thirteen year old self looking at him with wide eyes and shock all over his face make him stumbled over the floor. His sitting figure blinked once, twice, and even that, he was still looking the same.

_Am I… back in time? _He thought, most likely, he hoped.

Because if he returned at that time were everything started, then he could… yes, he could solve everything! He could save his best friend, his beloved friend, he could do it!

All the life gone of those eyes started to come back just at the thought. And a wild laugh engulfed all his room. He was pleased, he was incredibly happy. He was thrilled. He just couldn´t wait till the morning to go to school and see Tsuna. And maybe it wasn´t only him, maybe Gokudera and the others were back, too!

This time everything will be fine, absolutely. And Takeshi will make it so.

::

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Are you ok? Nii-san!" The worried tone on Kyoko's voice was a little high pitched than usual, and he didn't remember when he decided to sleep on the floor. Well it wasn't unusual in him, but he was sure he got in bed next to his wife last night.

"I'm fine Kyoko." He sat on the floor while rubbing his head with his aching hands. Eyes still closed. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay home, didn't I? I'm fine, Hana is with me." He stated sighting exhausted of repeating his words to his little sister.

"Nii-san…? Mom! Dad! Nii-san hit his head to hard this time!" And with that, Ryohei opened his eyes immediately to just catch a glimpse of the young form of his sister running to his old kitchen. Yes. The young form… his old kitchen, his old house.

"Mom? Dad?..."

"What happened Ryohei? Are you fine, dear?" The voice of his mother and her presence in front of him was something ridiculous. She was supposed to be in Japan, not in Italy. But… this is Japan. Yes this house was in Namimori, Japan… And his sister, this Kyoko…

"See mom! Nii-san hit his head to hard! He fell from the stairs!"

"Darling, I think we need to take him to hospital."

"Yeah, he looks really disoriented."

"Yes, I´ll bring your purse!" Kyoko turned and ran to her parents' room to bring her mother´s purse to take her older brother to the hospital. He looked so wrong. So bad, so… not him.

"Isn't Kyoko looking scared?" Asked her mother at the actions of her daughter.

"She is only worried." Answered her husband. "Come on son, get up. Let me help." His dad helped him to stand up. He was too confused to even try to tell them to not take him to a hospital. He was ok. Maybe… Already on his feet, Ryohei took a look to his face on the mirror that was over a bureau. Was it all his imagination? He looks like fifteen!

"Everything is here, mom." And Kyoko looked like twelve again. Her shorter stature, her long caramel hair gone, and that mature voice also gone, but also was gone that sad expression always present in her features. She looked innocent, without worries, genuine cheery aura all over her. Even if now with a concerned expression because of him, was going to be brief.

"I'm fine Kyoko." His smile reaching all his features.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kyoko. I only got a little dizzy hahaha" His parents exchange a worried look, and then looked at their daughter waiting for her response.

"But nii-san…"

"I'm extremely fine Kyoko! Don't worry!" He shouted higher enough to resound all over the house.

"He sounds fine to me." Was his father statement, and his mother agreed with him.

"Well, if you said so… But go and take a nap, ok?"

"Hai!"

All said, the white-haired boy ran all the way up the stairs to his room and locked himself there.

"Something extremely awkward is happening!"

::

Hibari Kyoya was sure about something. He was back in time, or something alike. He looked at his sixteen year old form in the mirror of his bathroom.

When he woke up, he was sitting in front of a tea table, it looked like he was finishing his routine of a day. School, patrol, training, bath, tea, and bed. Simple, always the same, excluding some days of disturbing herbivores that cause trouble every time. Thinking on it, those days that started to disturb his routine were when his herbivorous presence make an apparition, Sawada Tsunayoshi, more an omnivore, though.

The first thing he did at that moment was to be aware of his surroundings, in a fighting stance he looked around making suppositions about his new situation. An illusion? That was the first thought in his mind. He was trained to recognize any kind of illusions, and it was not one. He searched all over his place, finding that he was all alone. And when he reached the bathroom, he could understand that weird sensation in his body, and the gone ring in his finger.

He walked from the bathroom to take a seat in his couch to think. Back in time? Follow that little omnivore and being part of Vongola prepared him for any kind of situations, even the weirdest. This must be his plan.

Yes, it must be.

Kyoya's little smile vanished immediately, and the grip in his tonfa get stronger. That herbivorous form of his will pay for all the pain- no, all those disturbing feelings in his chest. And he will regret to make him, Hibari Kyoya, to form a truce with that pineapple herbivore. What a distasteful being.

::

**Somewhere in Kokuyo**

"Chrome, my dear Chrome, wake up." His all too familiar voice rang through her ears.

"M-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome muttered as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and to her confusion, she found herself in their old hideout in Kokuyo. That's weird, wasn't she in her boss' grave. "Boss…" She looked around desperate, "Mukuro-sama boss is not here! Where are we?" She asked really puzzled, however, the indigo haired boy just looked at his surroundings. He was in an enemy hideout finishing his work and then he was there, next to him the little form of his dear Chrome. At first he thought it could be some kind of trick. But that was just impossible, nobody could trick him.

So that was the real Chrome, and her real new form.

"Mukuro-sama, what's happening? Where are we? Where's boss?" Chrome asked again worriedly as she stood up, ready to search around. But a hand stopped her. Since when was his little Chrome so afraid of being separated from Tsunayoshi, even if was just the grave of Tsunayoshi.

"I don't know. I was lying beside you." Mukuro stated as he tried to calm the anxious little girl. The illusionist made a candle appear from his illusions, and let the candle's flame illuminate the room. "It's better to go. Let's find the others." Mukuro was sure that the other guardians were in the same position. They were back in time, or something similar. In another intriguing game of Vongola for sure.

"Chrome?" Mukuro said when he noticed the girl not following him. "Is something wrong?"

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome was shaking as she look at his hand. "The rings…" Mukuro stared at his hand grasping his trident. Nothing was there. No mist ring…

"What…?"

"The rings boss gave us. They're not here…" She stated looking to her hand, too.

Mukuro's eyes grew serious as he looked at his little Chrome panicking at the sight of Mokuro's lost box weapon. "Chrome…" He put a hand on her shoulder, "Let 's find the others, they might know what is happening." Chrome started to calmed. His panting decreased and her attention went towards her Mukuro-sama. She just nodded, and he started to walk.

Mukuro will find the cause of all of this. The rings, the boxes, and the their new younger selves. Were they… back in time? When it all started?

::

**Italy**

"Where are you going brat?!" Yelled an old man, really pissed. The target of his fury a little five year old boy with a cow printed suit and a curious afro.

"I'm going home! Baka!" Lambo wasn't the most brilliant of the group, but when he realized that he was in his younger form, he understood immediately that he had to search for the others. That his Tsuna-nii was involved in this, that all was going to be all right now, that everything will change.

"Stop that brat! The boss didn't give him the permission to go away!" Another man shouted and men in black started to appear from all directions.

"Get away!" Cried out the little boy electrifying the building. One by one all the men started to fall. The cow boy smile widely, his power was just a little reduced, it was almost just as he remembered, the only thing out was the lost thunder ring and Gyuudon's box.

"Tsuna-nii, just wait!"

::

"What are you talking about Hayato?" Was all Bianchi said when she heard him asking something really odd. "Are you feeling right?" The pink haired woman moved her hand up to the face of her little brother to check if he had a fever. "It doesn't seem to be a fever. Maybe it's just the stress for you concert tomorrow?" She concluded. "Yeah, it must be. Let's call your mom. She should know what to do in these kind of cases." Bianchi walked away looking for her cell phone.

Gokudera Hayato was just perplexed, ready to faint any time soon.

"Here." Her sister put the phone next to his ear.

"Pronto? Hayato?... Dear, are you alright?" The sweet voice of his deceased mother at the other side of the phone just make it all.

_PUM_

"Hayato!"

::

**Namimori, Sawada residence**.

Caramel eyes snap open, and the only boy in the room scanned his surrounding aware of any single thing out of his original position. It was nothing. The boy sighed at the thought of his paranoid sense disturbing his sleep again; it saved him uncountable times, though.

He looked at the time, it was almost two a.m., Reborn was going to kill him if he gets late at the assemble that morning, and this time not even Fon would be able to stop the hitman. Oh, Tsuna could imagine it; Skull being beaten just to protect him from Reborn's hassle; Verde sending Kei-chan, his baby crocodile, to bite Reborn; Viper cursing Reborn; Fon trying to stop Reborn, and failing; and last, Colonello laughing at a corner.

It was going to be a tiresome day. Maybe that was that nagging feeling inside him. Predicting something problematic.

He was not so remote from the reality.

* * *

_Tu tu tum tu tu tum tu tu tuuuum~_

_That was all for today~ _

_Ciao~_

_**reviews**? owo?_


	3. Reality

**Title:** Their Sky.

**Summary**: After Tsuna's tragic death, his guardians fell in deep depression. This made the first generation want to help them. But Giotto's help send them to a world where Tsuna already have his guardians, some teenagers that look too familiar... the Arcobaleno?

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: KHR! doesn't belong to me~

**Pairing**: Hints of All27.

**A/N: **Well, here I am~ with other chapter =D! Thanks for those that _followed_ and made my fic a _favorite. _But it was thanks of those that reviewed that I decide to update now.

I decided to write the past, too! Hope you like it!

I'll be waiting for your comments~ they are well received ^^

**Beta-ed by Aeternum Spe. Thanks for the help! *bow***

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Reality**_

_**::**_

**Past: 4 Years ago**

Colonello sighed as he walked through the corridor behind Reborn; both of them keeping track of a petite, brown-haired boy that had good reason to be afraid of his partner. He felt kind of bad, though. It was all the boy's, father's fault. Being a stalker wasn't his ideal mission; kill or gather information, maybe, but stalking a scared, poor, 8-year-old boy wasn't something pleasant. Not that his partner seemed to hate the task, though. Reborn looked rather interested in the delicate looking boy; something amazing considering his complaints (grunts) all the way to school.

Since the beginning, all of them were bothered by the _new_ mission. _Keep an eye on my son, _was the gist of all the blabbering that came from that stupid yellow monkey –ahem- boss, about his cute, innocent, shy, and _blah_ little child. It couldn't even be called a mission! It was to be a **nanny** for Pete's sake! But again, they couldn't complain; being dragged onto a plane to a faraway country while sleeping didn't give a person a lot of options. And now the six of them were disguised as elementary students; something rather easy considering their situation.*

For his luck (not really), he was in the same class as Reborn, his team partner. _Oh how much luck he had_. It was also the classroom of his target. His condolences to the poor victim, because when Reborn looked at the boy, Colonello could swear he saw a predatory glint of interest and curiosity. It disappeared instantly, but it was there, he was sure of it, kora!

"Wh-" the blond shut his mouth instantly when the cold eyes of Reborn looked at him, just to return to looking at the front a moment later. At first he couldn't understand why Reborn stopped all of a sudden, but now he could see it. There was the kid, hidden behind a locker, looking at something nervously. And then they heard cries of pain. Cries familiar to both of them.

_Skull?_

Recognition crossed his mind and Colonello sighed. It was the first day and the lackey was in trouble _again_. And it seemed his cries were scaring the living daylights out of the child. "Let's go, kora." He said; ready to do something about the useless Skull, when a hand appeared in front of him.

"No." Colonello stared at Reborn, confused. He wasn't concerned about the lackey, either, but it wasn't right to pretend nothing was happening. "Look." It was the creepy smile over Reborn's face that made him turn to see what made the bloodthirsty hitman look **so** fascinated.

To his surprise, the petite boy wasn't in his spot anymore. And the blond rapidly looked for him, finding him nowhere. Reborn started to walk, and Colonello instinctively followed him, the chills of seeing something extraordinary running all over his body. He just couldn't determine _what_ that something was.

::

Reborn felt that something inside of the boy was _calling_ him; something hidden, but precious and immense. _Like the sky_. He knew the boy probably had sky flames, considering who his father and great-great-grandfathers were. It wasn't exactly a surprise. But it wasn't just the sky flames, Xanxus had them too, it was _more_. But he couldn't figure it out yet. So he decided to follow the boy.

It was plain and simple. Track the little boy and find his secret, saving Reborn from the curiosity that wouldn't let him calm down. Colonello didn't seem too adamant in following him around school stalking a child, but he was there, also curious, even if he didn't understand why. Reborn knew that Colonello could also feel it, that _call_.

Reborn stopped when the boy paused to listen to something, and Reborn immediately recognized the voice of the lackey. Reborn snorted. If the choice was up to him, he would leave the useless Skull to his own fate. But this time his target had the choice, and his choice was to stay there. The petite boy immediately hid behind a locker, too afraid of the rude voices and the wimpy cries to do anything, but seconds passed and the look in the boy's eyes changed. _What could a weak body do against those bullies? _Reborn thought when the little boy started to run over to the noise. Reborn followed, Colonello right behind him.

Both of them stepped around the corner, where the petite boy stood in front of an injured Skull.

"S-s-stop… plea-" the boy stuttered, causing the bullies to laugh.

"It's Dame-Tsuna! Come to get your beating for the day, too?" The three boys laughed, mouths sneering. Colonello and Reborn immediately saw the change. The boy was no longer cowering, they could see the trembling hands turn in fists, and quivering legs stand firm.

"Oi Reborn… We-"

"Let's see what happens." For the second time that day, Colonello was surprised by the hitman.

"I… I…" The boy stuttered.

"What? I can't hear you!" One of the boys shouted fiercely. The weak boy looked petrified in front of them. And then slowly, the petite brunet turned to see the other boy curled in ball, uniform ripped. Blood dripping from various scrapes, scars covering a bruised back, something inside of the petite boy changed at the sight. Scars like that didn't appear out of nowhere. Those scars were there before, and the bullies kept opening them so they would never heal. The purple haired boy and Tsuna had a lot more in common than he thought.

"Hey, dame-Tsuna, are you ignoring us?" The leader of the group sneered, delighting at the fear in those caramel eyes.

"Hiii! N-no, no!" The boy couldn't believe what he was about to do. He took a deep breath. "P-please…" He gulped. "Le-let him… go."

A cruel laugh broke the silence, and to the surprise of all present, the leader was the one to answer the request.

"Okay," Raising a hand to silence the protests of his subordinates, the leader continued. "On one condition. Dame-Tsuna has to do whatever we say." No one present seemed to understand, but Reborn could see realization flash over Tsuna's eyes, and bit back a sliver of pity.

Tsuna nodded in agreement, trying to convince himself it was worth it. The leader just laughed victoriously and began walking away, his two subordinates right behind him, still confused about the entire ordeal.

Seconds passed, and Tsuna collapsed to the floor exhausted. His caramel eyes started to water and his hands trembled, his breath equally as shaky. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his racing heart. He had been so scared, his body remembering the pain those same bullies had brought him. It was a surprise when, for that short moment, he could rouse courage he had never had before. Weak coughs brought his attention over to the purple haired boy. Tsuna was ashamed he had momentarily forgotten about him, and hurried to help the boy up, careful of the injuries.

"Don't worry. They're gone now." He said, trying to soothe the frightened boy. Purple eyes looked at him in surprise, and Tsuna smiled sweetly. _Everything is going to be okay._ Skull opened his mouth in confusion, even if his purple eyes continued to stare at the boy in disbelief.

"Did you-" _it couldn't be._ "Did you help _me_?" The brown haired boy stared at incredulous, purple eyes, and couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "W-what?! Are you making fun of me?!"

"Eh? No! No! Go-gomen!" Apologetic, caramel eyes looked at Skull, "That wasn't my intention, really!" The nervous words and sincere tone, made Skull doubt the boy had the backbone to bully someone, even if they were as pathetic as him, but Skull knew many people that looked just as deceiving.

"So you really helped me?" Tsuna felt slightly offended, but he understood where the other boy was coming from. If somebody decided to help Dame-Tsuna just because they wanted to, he would be just as suspicious.

"Sort of…" He wasn't entirely sure what he did, actually.

Skull knew he shouldn't trust a stranger; even if the stranger was cute and defenseless. And especially when the stranger was his target! "B-but… let's take care of your wounds first, ne?" The sincere smile told Skull otherwise, he could trust the boy… A bad person couldn't smile that way!

And so, both of the boys started walking to the infirmary silently, lost in their own thoughts as Tsuna lead the way.

::

"Where are we going, kora?" Colonello asked when Reborn turned another corner, both of them already far away from the school.

"What do you think about him?" The blond stopped to gape at Reborn, bewildered.

"What are you talking about, kora?" Colonello said, trying to refrain from asking Reborn the same thing. Reborn looked to see his partner avoiding his stare.

"I see."

"What?! See what? Kora!" Colonello's uneasiness seemed to satisfy Reborn for some reason, and that irritated Colonello more than Reborn's annoying smirk. But before he could say a word, Reborn's voice interrupted his complaints.

"We're here." Reborn's sinister voice sent shudders down his spine. That voice was ready to massacre; and looking up, Colonello knew that he wasn't wrong. _A Yakuza Family._ "Let's see what the son of a mere yakuza family wants with the heir of Vongola." That annoying smirk again, and Colonello knew it couldn't hold anything good.

::

Tsuna's day went from bad to worse, and it all started with the nagging feeling that interrupted his sleep. He could handle that. Then, Reborn came. He could feel Reborn's eyes glare holes in the back of his head, since the older boy decided to sit behind him, pushing Hayama out of his seat. Tsuna felt bad for the other boy, even if Hayama was one of his bullies. Reborn could be really persuasive, especially with a gun.

Tsuna thought the bell could free him from Reborn's stare. Tsuna was horribly wrong. Reborn chased him everywhere! Only Dame-Tsuna could get the attention of an older boy –a scary looking older boy- and gain a stalker. _Okay_, Tsuna thought, _I just have to keep calm, and ignore them._ Apparently the blond one started to stalk him too.

So the plan was simple: _Run and hide_. When the last bell rang, Sawada Tsunayoshi ran with all his –useless- force, the two boys behind him, walking. His infamous luck guided him to come across a familiar scene, but this time Tsuna wasn't at the mercy of those 10-year-old gorillas. It was some unknown, purple haired boy that was curled instead a ball, ready to faint.

Tsuna gulped when his legs started to move forward. Tsuna would never know why he deemed _it_ was a good idea to move in front of the strange boy when he was perfectly safe behind the lockers, but staring down the scary boys responsible for most of the scars on his body left his mind blank, and he found he no longer cared because he was dead. Totally dead. The three bullies sneered at him, and he wished he could be like the purple-haired boy. Blissfully unconscious.

Though, the sight of the vulnerable boy made his heart ache in recognition. He saw himself in that boy; he could empathize with the pain and loneliness. Maybe that was the reason. He wasn't helping a stranger, He was helping himself. Because no one except Tsuna himself could save _Tsuna_, and that's how it would always be.

He had to do something, no matter what.

So Tsuna made a trade, a simple deal that he knew wouldn't be easy to achieve, but the boy was safe _for now,_ and the only thing that mattered was taking care of those wounds.

"Are you going to do it?" The boy asked uncertainly when he saw his savior approaching him. Tsuna motioned for him to sit on the infirmary bed. The nurse was already gone.

"You… don't want me to?" Tsuna was ready to start the procedure, a brown bottle of disinfectant in one hand, and a pad of cotton in the other.

"It's not that." The boy looked away, averting his gaze from worried, caramel eyes.

"The nurse is not here right now. I can walk you to the hospital if you-"

"No! It's okay! I want you to-" Skull cut himself off, a little ashamed of what he was thinking, but he needed to stop the boy from believing he didn't like him. "I just don't know how to repay you." Skull wasn't used to being treated by people, and his partners bullied him constantly. So he felt so taken aback by the care. "I don't even know your name." He lied, avoiding those naïve, caramel eyes. Skull wanted to hear the name for himself, instead of reading it off a hastily typed document.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said, Skull's gaze involuntarily moving back him. "You can call me Tsuna." Skulls eyes widened at the sight of Tsuna's mesmerizing smile.

Neither skull nor Tsuna had any friends; but they had found each other, two bullied souls. And even if their personalities were completely different, they craved for someone that would care. Skull didn't just want Tsuna with his soothing presence and kind smile. He needed him. And he knew that he wasn't the only one that needed a _sky_.

::

"Why did you say that, kora?" Colonello asked as the last body fell to the floor.

"What?" Reborn said, kicking away bodies as he started for the exit.

"Don't try to avoid the question, kora! About that kid being the heir. You know there are better candidates. That kid is last in line to inherit Vongola." Both of them exited the destroyed base of the Fukai yakuza family. The leader of the gang was the son of the Fukai's head, and was trying to use Tsuna as a means for recognition from the Vongola. Not that Reborn cared, he just was following orders.

"Hm…" Reborn took out his phone and started to type a message. "I just felt like doing it."

"_Felt like it_… damn you, Reborn! You know it's going to spread, kora!"

"Is that so?" The disguised student smirked at the idea.

"Reborn!" Colonello didn't like the idea of those brainless mafia men going after an innocent boy. "This is bad, kora."

* * *

**Present: Namimori town**

Takeshi was ready for it. Ready to go school, instead of a suicidal mission that always left him wary and regretful. He was ready to see his classmates and not some horribly dressed mafia men. He was ready to see his friends, Kyoya, Hayato, Ryohei, the girls, and absolutely ready to see _him; _not a stone in the ground that seemed too cold for the warm-hearted person that lay beneath it. His brows furrowed at the thought, but quickly vanished. It didn't matter, because _he _was alive now.

"Good morning, Takeshi!" His dad was downstairs preparing ingredients for the day; his breakfast already on the table.

"Morning, dad!" Takeshi smiled.

"You look better today, son." Tsuyoshi commented, watching his son devour his breakfast as he cut up some tuna.

"Yeah~ I think I really needed to sleep."

"I suppose." Tsuyoshi frowned. Something didn't seem right, but he chose not to say anything. Takeshi gulped down a glass of milk, leaving behind a white moustache that went unnoticed. Tsuyoshi smiled at the sight, forgetting his worries for the moment. "Relax son, the food won't disappear!" He joked as Takeshi continued to inhale everything on his plate. "Why the rush?"

"Hn? Oh! Because I want to go to Tsuna's house before school!" Takeshi said, completely oblivious of Tsuyoshi's surprised look.

"Tsuna?" Tsuyoshi asked, but Takeshi was already running out the door.

"Goshuushou sama deshita!"

"Takeshi!"

"Bye, too-san!"

"Kids these days." Tsuyoshi shook his head trying to convince himself he was only being paranoid, that Takeshi was the same as yesterday and the day before that, and that Tsuna was a nickname for one of Takeshi's friends in the baseball club. Resuming his work, Tsuyoshi smiled again. His son was strong. He got over what happened last time… Tsuyoshi froze. He could not be so oblivious this time.

::

"Hurry, Kyoko!" Ryohei shouted at his sister from downstairs, ignoring his parents grumbling about noisy children and cotton pads for ears.

"Onii-chan, matte! It is only seven!" Kyoko shouted back, confusion in her voice. Her older brother was acting weird,_ weirder than normal __she should say._ Even yesterday he had been acting strange. His normal routine was ruined because all night Ryohei kept shouting about jet lag or something, and seemed to speak in another language at times. _Italian?_

And now he was desperate to go to school, impatiently waiting for her because their parents told him to wait. Kyoko didn't know what had happened to make her brother so excited. He woke her up at six, for Kami-sama's sake, when she usually got up at seven.

"Kyoko! We're gonna be late!"

"School starts at eight, Nii-chan!" Even with all her complaints and disagreements about the hour, she was ready. Dressed in her school uniform, Kyoko made her way downstairs, forced to dodge her eager brother's arms as he tried to pull her along faster.

"You're ready! Good! Now Go!" Ryohei yelled, pushing her outside.

"It's not a race!" Kyoko exasperatedly tried and failed to make her brother realize that, no, going to school was not a game, but Ryohei didn't even seem to notice she was there when he took their packs and started sprinting. "Nii-chan!" Kyoko hurriedly went back to grab her shoes, and said goodbye to their parents, before she began following her negligent brother.

Silence again.

_Darling, the kids are gone_. The kids' mother wrote on a small piece of paper, and both of them sighed in relief as they pulled out the cotton pads. "I'll call the neighbors to tell them." Her husband sweat dropped.

"Yeah, do that."

::

He was the first to get there; it wasn't a surprise, though. It was seven in the morning and none of the herbivores lived close by. Not the Storm, nor the Rain. It was fine, less obstacles in his way when he attacked that troublesome boy. He just needed to wait, and his prey would be in front of him ready to be bitten to death.

"Kufufufu~ it seems that we are second, my dear Chrome." Instantly a tonfa was thrown at the pineapple herbivore that dared to disappear into purple mist. "Oya~ why so defensive little cloud,_ yesterday_ we were having fun together and now-" Another attack cut off his annoying blabbering, and both of them were lost in the fight. Chrome, indifferent to the two boys fighting on the rooftop of another house, looked at the well-known, two story house in front of her, hopeful.

In the distance, she could hear the protest of a girl, and recognized it as the voice of Sasagawa Kyoko. She smiled faintly at the sight of the siblings coming closer, the petite girl following her brother, hardly keeping up with her brother's extreme speed. From another direction she could see the silhouette of Takeshi, and smiled wider at the thought of all of them reunited once again.

Even so, there was a nagging feeling in her heart about the absence of the storm guardian. It was really odd of him not be the first one there. Hayato was probably still in Italy, so she shouldn't be so worried, but…

"Ryohei!"

"Takeshi!" Both boys greeted each other happily; glad to know the other was okay.

"Oya~ who's there?" The mocking voice in the mist just made them smile wider, so accustomed to the mannerisms of their fellow guardian.

"Hn."

"Mukuro! Kyoya!" The white-haired boy greeted his fellow guardians and friends that were standing on a rooftop, in the middle of one of their fights.

"Hello there, Chrome!" The baseball player grinned at her, while Chrome nodded in acknowledgement.

The five of them stared at each other, complete silence descending on the group. It had been too long since they had all been gathered in the same place; each of them looking into the eyes of their old comrades, searching for the same pain in themselves, the same sorrow, the same solitude that plagued them ever since _he _died.

"Yamamoto-san?" It was Kyoko that broke the invisible bubble that had formed around all five of them. And Yamamoto just smiled at the girl, glad that some of the previous tension was gone.

"Hello, Sasagawa-san." He restrained from calling her Kyoko, and decided for the more formal greet, not sure when they could be, or if they already were friends in this period of time.

Kyoko looked around, and was surprised to find it was not only Yamamoto-san that was there; Hibari-san and two others, a boy and a girl, were there, too; the three of them on the roof of a house, looking at her like she was an intruder. Something that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Nii-chan, what's going on?" Kyoko didn't understand. She didn't know her brother knew Yamamoto-san and Hibari-san, or the two strangers. Kyoko thought her brother wanted to gather his club members for a training session or something. But Hibari-san wasn't a boxer, Yamamoto-san, either, and those strangers were from another school. So what could it be? "Onii-chan?"

"Hm… Well, Kyoko-"

"Oh, what are you doing here, kids?" The cheerful voice of a woman dissolved the tension and all of them turned to see a petite woman with orange hair and a jovial smile. That question was expected, all of them were in front on her house, holding a reunion. "Did you need something?"

All of them were well aware of whom this woman was, except for Kyoko, and the fast beating of their hearts against their chests kept their voices stuck inside of their throats.

"Oh, sorry for the inconvenience Mrs. We just…" the girl looked at the speechless quintet "We were just going to the school!" Kyoko beamed at the woman who just giggled at the girl before her.

"Oh, I see… Hahaha, you had me so worried. I thought something bad happened."

"Oh, sorry for making you feel uneasy."

"Mou~ such a cute girl, and so polite." The woman started to giggle blissfully at the girl's manners.

"Wait! Madame!" This time Takeshi yelled, a little too loudly, getting the woman's attention.

"Yes?" She looked at the boy with a sweet smile, happy to see it returned.

"Tsuna is here, right?" Both girls were surprised, but Nana's confusion instantly changed into a cheerful smile at her son's name.

"Oh! You know my Tsu-kun!"

Instantly, Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome jumped into the street and stood in front of the petite woman that was smiling at them happily, oblivious to the tense atmosphere around the five kids.

::

In a room inside of Namimori Middle School, ten students were having a reunion. Six of them avoided the intense gazes of the other four, all of them trying to draw the attention of the brown haired boy at the head of the table, who was distracted and looking out the window, deep in thought. That petite boy was his only salvation.

Looking at the distressed student council, Fon decided that it was time to tell the brunet about the situation. Fon coughed lightly, drawing the boy from his reverie. Now focused on the situation in front of him, the boy sighed, already used to Reborn's plot to scare the student council.

"Reborn, stop." At the plea, Reborn looked over at Tsuna and huffed lightly, but did what he was told and glared over at Fon instead. Fon just sighed. Tsuna knew it was his fault that all six members of the committee were so pale and petrified, for being distracted allowed Reborn to do as he pleased. "My apologies, Nijimura-san." He said to the nervous committee president.

"Oh, no worries, Sawada-sama!" Nijimura cried out nervously, afraid to attract the attention of the green haired boy that, until now, had his eyes closed. It was all for naught, though. The green-haired boy awoke at Sawada-_sama's _apology, glaring slightly at the sweating president. Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't help but pity them; he knew the intensity of those looks, so he decided that the best plan of action would be for them to finish the assembly right away, with minimal damage.

"Nijimura-san, since all arrangements are in order, I think we're done here." Tsuna noticed how the student council livened up at the news, and smiled.

Nijimura and the rest of the council stared at the smile in shock, astonished by its beauty. It was well-known that Sawada Tsunayoshi had a kind heart and a mesmerizing presence. But there were the few honored ones that could say they saw one of those marvelous smiles in person, due to the fear of facing the monsters that constantly surrounded the auburn deity of the school.

"Uhem." The six members of the student council looked away and bowed deeply, noticing the three guardians present weren't happy about their staring.

"Thank you, Sawada-san!" The boys stood in a deep bow, heads low.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Tsuna, Sempai." Tsuna said exasperatedly.

"Unthinkable!" Came the response, and then the student council disappeared before he could stop them.

"This is all of your fault." The boy sighed, and leaned back tiredly.

"Tsunayoshi, I don't understand what you're talking about." Verde sniffed as he adjusted his glasses.

"You're overreacting." Fon told Tsuna in a casual tone, pretending his previous show of possessiveness was nothing but Tsuna's imagination.

"He's right, Dame-Tsuna. Besides, you were unfocused today." Reborn reprimanded. "What are you hiding?" Reborn demanded to know. At that, the other two looked at him intently; even Verde couldn't hide his distress.

"Is that true?" asked Fon, worried. Tsuna smiled at his friends' antics.

"Everything is okay, guys." Tsuna soothed, though none of them seemed to believe him. "Come on! I'm really fine!" This time, he tried harder. When it was apparent his guardians wouldn't drop it, Tsuna sighed. "Let's look for the others, ne?" He asked as he stood from his chair. "The meeting was too early. I need more sleep."

"You are slacking, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stood up, choosing to go along with Tsuna. For now.

"It's all Skull's fault." Verde sighed and got up, Fon behind him.

"Skull did nothing!" Tsuna protested.

"Exactly. We better separate you two before he does _something_."

"Eh? No! Verde!" Tsuna followed Verde as he walked away from the Student Council's office.

"Reborn." Fon walked over to his friend.

"It's fine. No need to worry." Reborn said, already walking towards the door.

"Maybe it's-"

"No. It's not." Reborn cut him off. "Just stay by Tsuna's side. If something's bothering him, he'll tell us eventually."

"But,"

"I thought you trusted Tsuna." The hitman mocked.

"It's not that." Fon stated, displeased.

"Even Verde trusts him."

"Reborn, stop!"

::

All of them were together, except for Hibari, who disappeared the moment Nana told them where Tsuna was. Even the former mist guardians were curious about what the woman said. So there they were, at the gates of Namimori Middle.

"So, what are we going to extremely do?" Ryohei looked at his friends, nervous enough that he lost his usual zest.

"Just go inside. It can't be worse than _there_, right?" Yamamoto smiled uneasily, but didn't move an inch.

Tons of students surrounded them, chatting carelessly about the latest manga, oblivious to the tension in the four boys and girl.

Kyoko stared at them in worry, not understanding what was wrong. Yes, Kyoko was shocked about what the kind woman had said, about the house they were in front of being _that_ Sawada Tsunayoshi's house. But it was not so shocking that she couldn't even go to school. Besides, it wasn't unusual for _Tsuna-san_ and _his_ friends to be at school so early in the morning. She didn't understand the problem.

What Kyoko didn't know, though, was that _their_ Tsuna was not supposed to have_ other_ _friends_. So the people with Tsuna… **_Who were they?_**

**...**

* * *

What do you think about it ¬ w¬ I put all my heart in it! x3! I really want to improve my writing! So help me if you can, ne? onegai ^3^

I'm really thankful for your reviews, they kept me inspired!

Ciao~

**Edited: 08.06.13**

*** Eventually I`ll explain what is that situation about.**


End file.
